Indistinguishable
by Berri Sprinkles
Summary: Comes after the side story between Akira and Tsukushi. Akira likes older women, but why? What does Tsukushi do to ease his pain A change in pairings
1. ch1

Indistinguishable

Gosh, I would like to write, I am, I like writing, but boy I think it's bad. So let's see what I can cook up

After reading the extras in Hana Yori Dango about Akira and Tsukushi and his reason for dating older women, makes me want to write a pairing between the two. Afterall…. I've Rui, Tsukasa and even Soujirou with Tsukushi, but not Akira… Heck I've even seen Akira and Yuki. So I think this is possible XD.

"I'm like the moon……" Akira whispered out to the empty night sky. For once he was not in his playboy mood. Instead he looked at the place Tsukushi had stood just a few hours ago. _How does that plain girl understand my pain so well…._

The following day at Eitoku

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, you apologize this instant!"

The shout was heard all throughout campus, but by this time most people took it as a daily tradition. Doumyouji pisses Makino off, Makino gets mad at Doumyouji, and somehow they end up still together.

"Ah……." sighed Shigeru, "Isn't love great?"

"Only if you wanted a world war III" Nishikada Soujirou stated, and then looked around. "Hey, I know Rui sleeps in all the time so it's normal for him not to be here, but where the hell is Akira?"

"Probably with someone's wife," Rui came in yawning, hands stretched out above his head.

"Man, even you got here before Akira, Rui are you sure you got all 15 hours of sleep?"

Shigeru hushed Soujirou, "He's been acting differently lately. I think he just needs time to deal with it himself."

"Well if it isn't monkey girl," Tsukasa leisurely walked towards them. "Rui, Soujirou."

Rui and Soujirou nodded in response while Shigeru fumed marched up towards Tsukasa, past Tsukasa and straight to Tsukushi.

"Wahhhh, Tsukushi, your boyfriend is being mean to me. Do something about it."

Tsukushi patted Shigeru and made a frowning face at Tsukasa.

"Why is everything always my fault? You damn plain girl."

"Well if I was so plain, why the hell do you like me?"

"How the hell would I know, ugly!"

Although it was lunch time, Akira finally decided to show up, unluckily to another fight between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. He sighed and wondered why he came to school.

Well of course the extra stuff at the bottom….

Disclaimers as usual, HYD doesn't belong to me, I am just grateful to be able to write stories based on the characters.

Umm... I'll try to keep my comments short, I'm doing this just for fun XD hope it is good for you too.


	2. ch2

Heh…XD, Yeah, even I thought that first chapter was really too short for my liking. I think the whole Akira/Tsukushi thing will take a while to work out. It's so hard to include everyone O.o….. Now that college has started, I hope I will still have the time and drive to work on this piece that's been stuck in my mind.

Akira sighed, "What the hell was going on while I was away?" He ruffled through his chin length hair and then rested his palm to his forehead. "Just thinking about what might have gone on gives me a headache."

Soujirou turned to greet Akira, "Morning to you Sleeping Beauty. Are you trying to best Rui in his sleeping habits?"

Tsukushi and Shigure tried to stifle their giggles. Tsukasa, however, looked lost and pointed out, "Sleeping Beauty? Akira's neither sleeping nor female."

The laughter couldn't be held in, and all around Tsukasa was giggles.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tsukasa's face was cherry red. "Poor girl Makino, monkey girl, you have no right to laugh at me. Neither do you, Rui, Soujirou, Akira! Don't forget I'm the leader of the F4."

Tsukushi commented, "Leader, ha, can't even govern himself without needing help."

"Well, you're so poor, if I didn't help you out and become your boyfriend, who knows what kind of trouble you'd already be in."

Tsukushi was mad and didn't mind voicing, "Well, who wants to be your girlfriend anyways. I sure don't need YOUR help." With that said, Tsukushi marched away.

Tsukasa as dense as he was, arrogantly stated, "Who needs her anyways. She'll realize her mistake and come flying right back into my arms. Then she'll ask for forgiveness and I won't give it to her. Hahaha. I'm going to watch her beg to be my girlfriend again, and then we could do…this…and…..that….."

"Oh god…." Soujirou slapped his hand to his head, "He's so stupid. Why do we put up with him?"

"Because, he's Tsukasa, and you know he needs us, even if he doesn't know it," Akira stated calmly.

Rui yawned and waved a hand at Soujirou and Akira, "All this is just making me sleepy. Tsukushi is mad at the moment, so why don't we just leave her be." Rui walks away most likely for a shady spot for a nap.

"So, I guess it's just you and me. Want to hit the bars? I hear the girls over at this newly opened bar are hot." Soujirou grinned.

Akira looked up at the sky, the bright sunshine reminding him of his conversation with Tsukushi the previous night, the others being the sun, and he the moon. What would she be then? The stars that shine out of our reach maybe…

"Hello? Akira, you're becoming and second Rui. What is on your mind man?"

Akira shrugged, "Dunno. You know all those young women aren't for me. Anyways, let's get out of here. Tsukasa is in one of those moods and well, who invited Shigure anyways."

"Probably Makino. You know how she is."

Akira nodded in agreement before leaving campus with Soujirou, forgetting the fact he had just came just minutes ago. He was still in deep thought while Soujirou was talking about some hot girl he met. What would it have been like if he had met Tsukushi earlier? Maybe she would be like Shizuka was to Rui. Akira shook that thought out of his mind. Poor girl Makino? She's not even beautiful let alone cute. Besides, Makino was Tsukasa's girlfriend, although they don't ever seem to get along. Maybe another visit to the park would be necessary. Perhaps she might even be there...

Okay…This was longer, but still not up to par with what I would expect from myself. If there's some things that don't make sense, please do correct me, I'm still quite new to this whole writing of fanfiction.

Don't forget, HYD doesn't belong to me, I just love the story and characters


End file.
